hormonadangerovafandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Garry Poker a jeho báječná léta
Druhý díl byl napsán a zveřejněn na podzim roku 2008. Odehrává se stejně jako díl první v prostředí Střední školy karbanu a hazardu v Polné, tentokrát ve školním roce 2004/2005. Protože ale Garry (i Von) v minulém roce propadl, navštěvuje stále první ročník, zatímco jeho bývalí spolužáci včetně Hormony už chodí do ročníku druhého. Děj Garry Poker navštíví o prázdninách Brajgl, honosné sídlo rodiny Vlezlejch. Tam se seznámí - méně, než by chtěl on sám, a více, než by chtěla Paní Vlezlá - s jedinou dcerou v rodině, Támhletou Vlezlou. Na konci prázdnin spolu s Vlezlými opět odcestuje do Oblé ulice. Tam potká Slávoslava Pop-Arta, nového učitele obrany proti švindlování (učitelé na tomto postu se mění každý rok), bázlivého a stydlivého muže, kterého si všichni (či spíše všechny) pletou se slavným spisovatelem Michalem Vieweghem. Na polenskou školu dorazí Garry s Vonem starým autem rodiny Vlezlejch a pod vlivem omamných látek. Z kufru auta se o pár hodin později vypotácí i Hormona Dangerová. Všichni postupně potkají na školním nádvoří Australuse Grapea, byť pro Garryho a Vona to má jiné následky než pro Hormonu. Z temných zákoutí školního hradu se brzy začínají ozývat podivné zvuky, šeptání a nadávky. Začíná docházet ke zraněním mezi studenty, schytá o ale i soudružka Vopičková, opice školníka Plyše. Záhadný útočník nechává vzkaz: "Tajemná stoka je znovu otevřena. Nepřátelé zůstavitele, mějte se na pozoru!" Garrylocku Pokrmesovi nezbývá, než zahájit pátraní, kdo je onen záhadný zůstavitel a kde se na škole ukrývá Tajemná stoka. Zjišťuje, že Tajemná stoka už kdysi (zhruba před čtyřiceti lety) otevřena byla. V průběhu pátrání naráží na spoustu otázek a překážek. Hormona mu sežene souhlas učitele ke vstupu do oddělení s omezeným přístupem ve školní knihovně, S pomocí knihy Převléky nejmocnější se jim podaří vyslechnout Cracka Malejfuje, jen aby zjistili, že s tím nemá nic společného. Hormona navíc stráví v důsledku nepovedeného převleku několik týdnu na ošetřovně. Poté se Garry dozví, že jeho oči mají barvu, jakou oči mívají, a do ruky se mu dostane neoznačená kazeta. Bohužel na ní ale nenajde to, co očekával, ale nějaké tajné vzkazy. Z nich vyplývá, že Tajemnou stoku před lety otevřel negramotný poloobr Hybrid a školu tehdy zachránil jistý Tom Varrrle. Ze školy také na nátlak Mufiuse Malejfuje (otce Cracka Malejfuje a předsedy Sdružení rodičů a přátel škol) prchá neznámo kam Nigrus Trumpál. Příběh vrcholí tím, že Garry je unesen do nitra Tajemné stoky a Von končí na ošetřovně. Naštěstí jsou tu jejich věrné kamarádky Chaňa s Rylou, které Garryho vysvobodí ze spárů Toma Smrdlota Varrrleho, o kterém zjistí, že to není nikdo jiný než Doktor Vrdlmrsmrst, hlavní padouch karbanického světa. Támhleta ho ale přetáhne lopatou a vše dobře dopadne. Trumpál se vrací stejně záhadně jako zmizel, přičte Garrymu 10 000 bodů a Poblilvír vyhraje školní pohár. Vše je zase jako dřív a všichni se vracejí do svých domovů. Oficiální text distributora Zlo se vrátilo do Polné! Ano, i tento školní rok přijíždí na polenskou školu karet Garry Poker a jeho gang. Není proto divu, že se tam začínají dít prapodivné věci, při kterých tuhne nejen krev v žilách, ale tuhnou i ostatní tělní tekutiny (tam, kde se právě nacházejí). Odkaz Plný text příběhu je možné nalézt zde: Garry Poker a jeho báječná léta Kategorie:Díly